


A New Curse

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: The EQ and WW team up to steal Emma and Killian's unborn twins, And go into the past to change things. In order to keep them from getting to the babies Regina enacts a new curse that completely obliterates Emma, Killian, Henry and their family from the residents of Storybrooke. Emma and Killian and Henry move to Boston and live their lives unaware of the past. Until Killian receives a mysterious invitation to a Halloween party in Storybrooke.





	1. Chapter One

Emma and Killian sat on the couch and the paper bag in between them spoke loudly, but what was in the bag was almost screaming. Emma reached in and pulled out the box. She gave Killian a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom.

She removed the contents from the box and tossed the instructions aside she has been down this road before. She knows how to work a pregnancy test. She peed on the stick and set it on the sink to wait for results.

She didn’t know how she felt. She was maybe pregnant. Was she happy about it? The baby, if there was a baby, would be a real live thing. She didn’t know how to take care of a baby and Killian wouldn’t know either but he was good with kids. She remembered watching him with Alexandra at Granny’s that day. He was so perfect and she had let all the love she felt for him shine in her heart. A few days later he moved in with her. She thought it was one of the happiest days of her life. She thought about her life in New York when Regina had given her false memories. She remembered being scared at first, then excited, then scared again. After he was born she had decided to keep him. She had been scared all over again. She didn’t know how to take of a baby. She had gotten over the fear. She had lived a happy life with Henry in New York. Except, it was all fake, they had been fake memories. She really didn’t know how to care for an infant or anything about pregnancy because even though those memories are real, she had given birth chained to a hospital bed; in real life she had never even held her infant son. Now here she was having another baby… maybe.

Killian sat in the living room while Emma waited the results. He wasn’t sure how he felt about a baby. He was just getting used to the three of them being a family. A nearly Three Hundred year old pirate and he managed to live his years avoiding children, there had been a few, but all old enough to care for themselves. He had entertained Ashley’s child that time in Granny’s and at first he was very apprehensive about trying to keep a small child entertained then fell back on pure goofiness and tried to engage the little girl in conversation. She had not been too entertained. He and Henry had babysat Neal and Alexandra a few days later while Emma, Ashley and Snow had a girls’ day out. The little girl had been quite taken with him she laughed at him and his goofy antics and had eventually fallen asleep on his chest he had been terrified to move and sat with the child sleeping on his lap head resting against his chest and he remembered how it felt to have the trust of a child so young. The women arrived shortly after that and Ashley had gushed on the adorableness of the situation. He decided he was ready to be a parent. He wanted Emma to be pregnant. He wanted to be a daddy. What he didn’t know was if Emma was ready to be a mommy…

Emma was startled out of her musings by the timer on her phone going off. She took a deep breath and started to walk to the sink where the test lay. Instead of picking up the test she turned to the door and walked quietly back to the couch and sat by Killian. She stole a glance at his face looking for indication that he wanted the baby.

“Swan?” He asked with concern. “What did the test say?”

“I… I don’t know I haven’t looked at it yet.”

“Emma, are you happy? Do you want this baby?”

“There may not be a baby.”

“Emma… “

“I…don’t know.”

“Swan, that’s not an answer.”

“I… yes,” She whispered looking at the floor. What if he didn’t want to have a baby? A baby meant stability and it meant less adventures. What is that wasn’t what he wanted? She felt her whole body shake with nerves.

“Yes?” Killian asked the joy in his voice caused her to look up at him. He smiled at her, “Me too.”

She let out the breath she never realized she was holding on a laugh.

“Killian, are you sure?”

“Emma, I love you. And I love this baby or if there is no baby I still love you and I love henry and I will love our baby or babies as many as you want?”

She laughed joy reaching her eyes this time and grabbing his shirt collar she pulled him in for a kiss. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved, maybe not today but soon. He deepened the kiss pushing her back against the cushion of the couch and smiling against her lips. She reached for his shirt then sat up suddenly bumping her head against his chin. 

Killian rubbed his chin where her head had connected with it; she suddenly jumped off the couch and ran away. He looked after her wondering what the hell got into her. Suddenly she let out a scream from the bathroom and before he could move she was rushing back into the living room with a white plastic stick in her hands.

“We’re pregnant!” She squealed. Killian grabbed her up with an arm behind her knees and the other around her back and spun her around laughing. The front door opened and henry and Violet stood in the doorway watching them with looks filled with shock.

“Henry, we’re going to have a baby!” Killian laughed and spun Emma around.

Violet laughed and walked over to embrace the two while Henry smiled from the doorway trying to pretend he was happy. His mom and Killian were having a baby and his other mom was wrapped up in a baby that wasn’t even hers. He couldn’t help but worry that things were changing and not for the better. Of course he was happy to have a sibling but he was still worried. He put a smile on his face hugged his mom and slapped Killian on the back and then grabbed his bag and went upstairs. 

Violet tossed worried look at Killian and Henry and followed Henry upstairs. Once in Henry’s room she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him resting his head on his shoulder. “They will always love you, no matter what. I think it’s wonderful. You have a wonderful family.”

Henry sighed and he knew she was right but he had been through a lot of changes the last two years and no one seemed to notice. He learned that his whole life was a lie then he remembered his whole life but his father had died and he never even got to say goodbye. Then his mother gets a boyfriend and his other mother has a boyfriend and then the whole my mom is the dark one. Then my mom’s boyfriend is the dark one too. Then Killian died then Robin died and only one of them came back he lost Roland the boy he thought of as his brother and now his mom and her sister the wicked witch were living together to raise the child of his mom’s dead boyfriend and the witches child, his cousin. Life was confusing without adding another family member to the mix.

“My life is such a confusing mess.” He stated and plopped back on his bed. Violet laughed and followed his actions. He looked at the open door (a rule his mother insisted on when Violet was in his room the door stayed open.) He looked at violet and smiled she smiled back at him and he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him in return, one hand moving up to his face. 

The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway made them jump apart. Henry looked up at Killian who stood in the doorway of his room with a mischievous smile on his face. He knew what he had interrupted and was not sorry at all that he interrupted. “Your mother is ordering pizza and wanted to know if Violet was staying for supper.”

Violet smiled at Killian “Sure that sounds wonderful. I’ll just call my father and let him know.” She grabbed her phone and walked down the hall to make the call.

Killian sat on the bed next to Henry and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Henry gave him a small smile and turned his head. “I am happy for you guys. I just want you to know that.”

“Aye, lad, I know you are but it’s our baby yours, mine, your mom’s. We want you to be a part of the baby’s life. We are not kicking you out. You’re too important for that. “Killian licked his lips and smiled at the boy. “You have had a very rough time these past few years and I feel that we haven’t been there for you. Would you like to go sailing on the Jolly tomorrow?”

“Like skip school and go sailing on the Jolly?” Henry asked.

“Sure. I’ll talk your mother into it.” Killian smiled and Henry groaned. 

“Don’t do that… I know what you mean when you say you’ll talk her into it. “

Killian laughed and smacked the boy’s knee then stood just as Violet returned.

Emma walked into Granny’s and smiled, her family was sitting in the booth, Her mother and father and baby brother Neal were squeezed into one side and Henry and Killian into the other side. Emma started toward them when Granny passed her with a plate heaped high with Bacon and eggs and another plate with waffles on it. She swallowed the nausea that rose up in her throat and calmly walked to ward the table passing Archie as she went he waved to her and she stopped to talk to him. He picked up his mug of coffee and took a drink. The smell of the coffee was almost too much she clamped down on the nausea once again that threatened to rise; she was going to enjoy breakfast with her family. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Killian and her family sat She scooted in next to him and he smiled at her and bent his head for a kiss Emma panicked momentarily and just gave him a slight peck on the lips and he gave her an amused but slightly worried smile then handed her a cup of cocoa. She took a sip and felt the whipped cream and cinnamon mix horribly in her mouth and stood to run to the bathroom. 

Emma kneeled over the toilet until she was no longer unloading the contents of her stomach. She sat down on the floor and groaned. This was new. She had taken the test because she missed her period twice. The first time she raked up to stress but the second one gave her a reason to go to the drug store.

Someone handed her a glass of water and a small package of saltines. “Clear liquids and saltine crackers should relieve the vomiting and nausea. It usually ends within a few months.” Her mother looked at her with sympathy and love.” When I was pregnant with you I had terrible morning sickness. Of course I don’t remember with Neal but you were such a terror. “She laughed with the memory, “You would wake me up at dawn and demand food then before I could finish, I was running to the basin. I can assume that morning sickness will be more comfortable in this realm.”

Emma looked at her mother who had taken position to sit next to her on the cold floor of the bathroom. “How did you know?”

“I’m a mother. I notice these things. You turned a very interesting shade of green when you walked past Granny. I noticed you the other day you didn’t seem very well and looked more tired than usual.”

“My sleeping pattern has been off.” Emma said resting her head against the wall. “This is the first round of morning sickness. I had it a little with Henry but not a lot.”

“Every pregnancy is different.” Mary Margaret said stroking the hair off Emma’s forehead. “How far along are you?”

“I don’t know, I just found yesterday. I skipped my period last month but I thought it was from the stress. Then I skipped it again and bought a test.”

“Have you made an appointment for Dr. Whale yet?”

“Yes, this morning.”

“Mom, I don’t know how to raise a baby. I didn’t raise Henry Regina did.”

“Oh Honey, I know exactly how you feel.” 

Emma smiled at her mother, “I guess you do.”

Emma and Mary Margaret picked themselves up off the floor and returned to the dinner where her father was currently staring daggers into her boyfriend’s head. He figured it out.  
Killian immediately jumped to his feet when Emma stepped up to the table. He gently held her arms, “Is everything okay, Luv?”  
“Just morning sickness, it will pass.”

Emma had an appointment scheduled for later that morning with Whale. Killian waited nervously in the waiting room for them to call her back. She placed her hand over his good one and squeezed giving him renewed courage.

“Emma?” The nurse called. Emma and Killian rose to their feet and followed the nurse back where she placed a gown on the bed and told Emma to remove her clothes and put the gown on. Emma stepped behind the curtain and changed into the gown and Killian sat by the bed. He gave her a smile with a mischievous gleam in his eye as she climbed up on the bed. 

“It’s okay. They are going to do an exam. To see how big the baby is. It will tell us how far along I am then they will do an ultrasound it’s ...”

“Aye, I know, they take a picture of up inside you to see the baby.” Emma looked at him quizzically and he explained, “When Zelena was pregnant Regina sent robin a picture on his talking phone and he showed me.” Emma nodded as Dr. Whale came in.

First they listened to the baby’s heartbeat and Killian was amazed at the sound of his son or daughter’s heart beating. Then the doctor said something that made them both gasp. “That heartbeat is pretty fast. Your baby could have brought company.”

“What do you mean company?” Killian asked.

“Well do twins run in either of your families?”

Emma sucked in a huge breath, “My father was a twin, and everyone knows that.”

“The ultrasound will tell us for certain but let’s get on with this shall we?”

They left the hospital and with a kiss good bye they went about their days, Emma to work at the Sheriff’s office and Killian went off to do Killian things, Emma never really thought about what he does all day. Her father was waiting for her at her desk when she arrived.

David stood up when Emma walked in ready to talk to her about this pregnancy. He wasn’t ready to be grandfather to a pirate’s child all respect and admiration he had for Hook set aside by the fact that the pirate knocked his baby girl up. He opened his mouth to speak and Emma held up the sonogram.

“Dad, its twins, I’m having twins.” She pointed out the two jelly beans as he looked at the picture and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. His baby was gonna have a baby, two babies. “Emma, are you happy?” He asked. She gave him a watery smile and responded with a nod.

“I’m so happy right now. I just can’t wait till they are born. I’m also scared, Dad, I’m ten weeks. That puts conception at…”

“The underworld... How is it possible to become pregnant by a dead man?” David wondered aloud then the thoughts that went along with the wandering made him wince. "Never mind, I do not want details.”

‘I’m happy Dad, really I am. I was so lonely back in Boston. I never thought I would have a family and then Henry showed up out of the blue and now look at me, I have loving parents, a wonderful son, a sexy boyfriend and babies. I am so happy right now but I’m also really scared.” Emma wiped away the tears that fell onto her cheeks. 

David cupped her head in one hand and kissed her forehead. “Emma, no matter what life brings you in the future and you will have a future, I will see to it personally. There is one thing…. Are you and Hook planning to get married now?”

Emma paused in the process of wiping tears from her face. “I… I don’t know we’ve never talked about it.”

“Well I think it’s time for that talk.” David said smiling. He wanted to see his little girl happy and he knew that Killian made her happy. That was good enough for him.  
The father daughter bonding session was interrupted by the evil Queen and Zelena poofing in. Zelena looked at the Savior. The evil queen spoke first, ”A taste of your own medicine.” She threw a vial at Emma and suddenly Emma felt cramping and pain in her stomach. She cried David grabbed his sword and tried to attack the intruders. Zelena looked at him and he thought for a second he saw sympathy in her face before her features grew hard. She waved her hand at him and he was suddenly unable to move.

“Don’t worry Emma, your babies are fine. They are just going to arrive a little earlier than you had expected. “

“You- you’re speeding up my pregnancy? Why?” She clutched her flat stomach with both hands and cried in pain holding her babies. She rubbed a hand over her tummy and felt a small bump, Emma cried out in panic. 

Zelena spoke out, “It’s a bit of fair turn of play Emma. You sped up my pregnancy, to kill me. At least I plan to let you live. As you will remember I have a particular spell that will enable me to travel back in time or in the future… I plan to use it. Your babies are going to give me everything I need.”

“But you only needed one baby for that.” Emma said.

"Never hurts to have a spare." The evil Queen taunted.

She threw her hands up in a defense magic pose and shot off several magic blasts. “But you’re not getting my babies.”

The evil queen laughed. “Silly Emma, I taught you everything you know. 

Regina and Mary Margaret came running in suddenly with Hook and Henry following. Regina threw a blast of fire at the Evil Queen and she laughed. “See you in the delivery room, Miss Swan.” The Evil Queen sang out before they both disappeared into smoke. 

Hook ran up to her and enveloped her in his arms.” Emma, he put a protective hand over her stomach and felt the bump grow bigger under his palms he jumped back and looked at Emma in panic. She cried. “They sped up my pregnancy. They plan to take my babies.” Killian held her tight and looked at Regina. 

“You will fix this.” He growled out at Regina.

“I can’t fix it. But I can slow it down enough to figure out a plan in the meantime there’s only one place safe enough for Emma and the babies and Emma you will have to seal us all in. I can’t do it, blood magic."

“I can do it.” Emma said.

Regina moved them all to her vault and after protecting the vault with magic Emma sat in a chair her belly bigger than it was before they left the sheriff station. Henry stared at her in awe. She looked up met his gaze, it’s okay Henry. It’s okay.” He sat down beside her and rested his head against her stomach. She had a small baby bump about the size for three or four months along. She stroked his hair and looked up at Killian who sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her temple. Snow white came over and sat on Emma’s other side and wrapped her arms around Emma. Charming stood behind her his hands on her shoulders gently squeezing. They made a unit, a family.  
Regina glanced over at the sweet scene and smiled longingly while mixing a formula. She knew what to make. She wanted to do everything she could to help her friend keep what she had lost. “Okay I need you to drink this it’s perfectly safe. It will slow down the effect of my – The Evil Queen’s magic then we’ll start figuring out what to do about you.”  
Emma took the potion and drank it. She didn’t feel any different, but somehow she knew it worked. It was strange feeling the extra weight she carried around now. Since she was ten weeks pregnant an hour ago and now she was four months (she thought).

“So what are our options?”

Regina looked at her and said, “I don’t know.” She sighed. “Emma my sister and my … other half are not going to stop till they get your babies. They can’t rush your pregnancy again something extras I put in the potion. You won’t deliver the babies early by magic. I think …”She took a deep breath and looked at her.” I think the only way to fix this is to reenact the curse. “

“What??!!” cried four anguished voices.

Regina held up a hand,” I would have to combine both curses. I need to send Emma away from here.” She sucked in a breath. “I would also need to erase her from your memories, from the entire town’s memories. And I would need to erase her memories of you guys.”

Emma cried out and hugged her parents. “No I won’t lose my family again.”

Regina looked at her sadly. “Emma, if you stay you could lose your babies. I don’t know if I can stop the Evil Queen or Zelena. For the safety of your babies you have to go.”

Snow walked over to Emma and cupped her face in her hands and looked at her. “It will be okay. You will find us again. I believe it. I believe in you.” Emma hugged her mom tightly and cried. David came over and wrapped his arm around both of them. Killian stood to the side and watched he couldn’t let her stay it was the lives of their children, but he couldn’t stand to see her go.

Regina sighed, “Don’t look so solemn Captain Guyliner. I’m sending you with her.”

Killian looked at her his eyes wide in shock. “Thank you.” He whispered as Emma’s arms came around his waist and her head buried in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. 

Emma’s eyes met Henry’s he had softly been crying, “Oh Henry.” Emma said rushing to him. He hugged her and she hugged him back. “Henry I love you. Please don’t doubt ever that the babies are more important than you.”

“I know mom.”

“Henry is going with you. “

Emma and Henry spoke at the same time, “What?”  
“Mom, no!”

“How are you going to do this when you need the heart of the person you love most in the world? You’re not crushing Henry's heart.” David said standing in front of his daughter and grandson.

“No. I don’t need a heart for this particular curse. I need something even more potent, True love. I need some of Emma and Killian true love. Moreover I need some of the baby’s blood.”

There was a collective gasp all around the vault followed by yells and harsh words against harming the unborn twins. Regina rolled her eyes. “Relax. This isn’t the enchanted forest. Some of the baby’s blood has already been taken.” Regina held up her hand and a vial of blood appeared in it. “Whale, he took it under the guise of a paternity test. God only knows what he planned to use it for. But your baby is 2nd generation true love. That’s powerful magic.”

It Regina roughly twelve hours to make the potion during which Henry sat and talked to her. “Why are you sending me away?”

“Once this curse is finished, no one is going to remember your mom or hook. We won’t know who we are again. I need a true believer to go with them so when the time is right you can save us all. You can be the next savior. I want to give you the best life possible. And that is with Emma and The Pirate.”

“Okay. But I’ll be back and I will save you.”

“I know you will.”

The family and half the town met at the town line where Emma’s yellow bug sat. The trio said goodbye to everyone. Henry shared a particular long hug with Regina. “Goodbye Henry.”

“It’s not goodbye, it’s see you soon.” She hugged him tighter.

Emma got into the yellow bug after tearful goodbyes to her parents. This time she sat on the passenger seat and before Killian got in he pulled Snow and David aside and talked to them. 

“I want you to know I love Emma, and Henry and the babies. I will always take care of them no matter what. I’d like your blessing to marry Emma.”

“Yes.” David said simply. 

Killian gave David a back slapping hug and then reached to hug Snow. 

Emma looked out the window through tears and said, “We will see you again.”

A cloud of silver smoke pushed them over the edge of the town line quickly and as Henry looked back he saw a tree lined empty road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thanks for reading, I am ruthlessly working on chapter 3! I hope to get it out next week!  
> This chapter deals with life after the curse. Remember as of right now, none of the characters remember their Storybrooke life or Enchanted Forest Life. The key to breaking the curse lies within Henry. As chapter 3 rolls around you may suspect that somehow a few people might actually have memories... But I'll get to that in the next chapter. Also very sorry that it refers to a halloween party, that will take place in the next chapter, that I will post after Halloween... My mind was in the right place but not my timing... Happy reading.  
> Ang-

5 months later-

Emma lay in bed next to Killian who was rubbing her very large stomach and feeling for any kicks. Their son Henry was upstairs not sleeping at almost midnight but instead he was a normal almost fifteen year old boy staying up as later as he can get away with to play video games. It was a Friday she wasn’t going to disturb him. Let him play his games as long as he could. Within the next week or two they would have two tiny interruptions to daily life. Emma couldn’t wait She looked out her bedroom door across the hall into the nursery that lay beyond. Pink filled every corner of the room. She had protested that just because the babies were girls did not mean they had to have pink. Her boys had disagreed with her they had taken her home and convinced her to nap. While she slept they had gone shopping and outfitted a whole nursery and when she woke up they were busy putting together a second crib. The matching crib across the room the pink bedding in it was crooked and there was a little blonde haired ballerina doll with a pink tut and a tiny pink elephant. She burst into tears after seeing them and clutched the elephant to her chest. Killian had rolled his eyes. Her hormones were something he was ready to go back to normal.

“Two more weeks Killian and our precious bundles will be here.” Emma said as she absently ran her fingers through the hair at his nape. He turned his head and placed a kiss to her belly and then another before lifting his head and kissing her. I can’t believe we made this. He said rubbing his hands over her belly.

“These,” Emma corrected. She shifted uncomfortably, finding a happy spot to be comfortable in. She shifted her weight and felt something dribble down her leg. “Honey?” She reached for Killian’s hand and shook it madly. He was half asleep. 

“Chocolate or Vanilla this time?” He asked sleepily.

“My water broke.” She murmured, he opened his eye halfway and looked at her.

“It’s okay, I’ll fix it.” He closed his eyes then snapped them open again. “Is it time?”

“I’m pretty sure when your water breaks that means yes.”

"But we’re too early.”

“Tell them that.” Emma said pointing to her belly.

Killian dashed around the room getting his clothes on and hollering for Henry. He went to their dresser grabbed the keys and tossed them to an unsuspecting Henry at the doorway. ”Go start the van for me, the babies are coming. We gotta go.”

Henry stood in the doorway for another minute his wide eyes going to his mother’s huge stomach and when it all sank in he said, ”Holy Shit.”

“Watch your language!” Both his parents yelled at once.

They arrived safely to the hospital, checked into a room and Emma was settled into a bed. They told Killian labor can take several hours and he should get some coffee and then try to make his wife as comfortable as possible. His wife, He never tired of hearing those words. Killian and Emma had been married about five months into her pregnancy and the following week he had officially adopted Henry making them the Jones family. An ordinary family who lived in Bar Harbor Maine, Killian built boats for a living and Emma was a private investigator. They had a nice normal life. But that was about to change as his wife was now ready to give birth to their twin daughters. Life would never be the same.  
Killian turned to push the door open with his back since his hands were full. He carried a large cup of ice in one hand the one that was a prosthetic, Years ago he had lost his hand in boating accident but Emma loved him anyway. In his other hand he held a steaming cup of coffee and hooked under his arm was a can of soda for Henry. They were a family so they were in the delivery room together. He walked in and Emma glared at him. “Is that coffee?” Emma asked. “You brought coffee in here? I can’t believe you.” He smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead and she pulled away from him but he kissed her on the cheek instead. 

“I will buy you the largest cup pf coffee I can every day from Starbucks when you can drink Coffee again as penance.”

“Don’t think for a second I will forget you said that.” She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him in for a big kiss. 

Henry pretended to make gagging noises and laughed at them. “Isn’t that how we all got here in the first place?”

“Swan, I think our boy here has a right smart mouth on him and he needs to be taught a lesson.” Killian looked at Henry with a gleam in his eye and Henry just laughed.

“Killian, “Emma said with force, He turned to look at her and she finished. “ Don’t kill him! We need him for those runny poop diapers.” 

“Good point my love. I guess I can let him live.” He caught henry in a headlock and planted a kiss to the boy's head before releasing him. 

“You guys are so not funny.” Henry held up his phone and took a picture of Killian. ”Go stand by mom and I‘ll take your picture.”

Killian obliged and henry took a picture then as a contraction came Emma grabbed his hands and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Killian brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them willing the pain to go away. Henry snapped another picture and neither of them noticed it. 

Henry walked around taking pictures of them every five minutes. The doctor came as Emma was riding the waves of another contraction. “You are dilated to ten centimeters, I think we’re ready to give it some big pushes and get these babies out, what do you think Mrs. Jones? Are you ready for this?”

Emma nodded. ”Yes, I want to hold my babies.” She said.

The doctor sat on a stool at the edge of the bed and after what seemed like hours he informed her that the baby’s head was crowning. Henry decided to go to see before she could tell him not too he went to the foot of the bed and looked over the doctor’s shoulder. Slowly he lowered the camera and walked back up to her head. Killian laughed at the boy and told him he looked a little green. “There’s a lot of blood and that doesn’t look normal.” Emma was too busy to ask him how he knew what a normal vagina should look like. 

“What do you mean a lot of blood?” Killian hollered. The doctor assured him it was a normal amount of blood for a birth. Killian being the overprotective husband decided to look for himself. He moved to the foot of the bed just as the head of the first baby pushed through. He looked at it turned a very interesting shade of green then took two steps and fell flat on his face. 

“Killian! “ Emma screamed then she moaned out in pain as she pushed to get the baby’s shoulders out. 

“He is just fine Mrs. Jones. He’s passed out is all. Looks like the men in your life get a little woozy at childbirth. You're strong, you can do this. One more big push and we can get this little girl out to see her mommy. Young Mr. Jones I need you to go to the head of the bed and hold your mom’s hands the nurses here are more than willing to look after your dad we need you to help bring your sisters into this world.”

Henry did as instructed one more push and they could hear the baby crying Henry and Emma laughed and the nurse brought her over to show Emma. The tiny baby was very angry and had a head full of dark hair just like her father. Emma gritted her teeth as another contraction hit indicating baby 2 was ready to be born. Henry held her hand tight as the nurse used smelling salts to wake Killian up. He blinked several times and realized what had happened and the tips of his ears turned pink.

After both babies were cleaned the nurse brought them to Emma and Killian. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Emma a tiny yawning bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms, the twin in Emma’s. Both babies had a lot of black hair and Bright blue eyes when they had them opened, The smaller of the two weighed in at a five pounds 4 ounces and 19 inches long and the other weighed in at five pounds even and was 21 inches long. Both had a good strong set of lungs. 

Henry took several shots of the family then asked, “So who’s who?”

Killian smiled at Emma, they had kept the names a secret from Henry. It had started out as a joke then they decided to torture him and not tell, Henry had tried to guess several times deciding that Henrietta was a good name for both girls. Killian walked the infant over to Henry and with one hand on his shoulder he forced the boy to sit then handed him the tiny baby, she twisted in his grasp and looked up at him with open blue eyes. “This is Faith Olivia Jones. “ Killian said. He took the other baby from Emma and brought her over for him to hold,” Hope Charlotte Jones.” Henry was in love with them immediately, these were his baby sisters. He bent down and kissed the babies heads one by one. Killian picked up Henry’s phone and took a picture of the boy holding both babies. It would later become Henry’s screensaver.

The babies were two weeks old and Emma and Killian and Henry were exhausted. Hope was a night owl and Faith was happiest when being held. She didn’t care who held her as long as someone held her. Emma tried to tell Killian that is was okay to let her cry for a few minutes that she would calm down. But he had not taken the idea very well. It was clear that at least one of the girls had Daddy wrapped around their finger. Henry on the other hand had read the baby book Emma picked up in the last week of her pregnancy about what to expect after the babies came home. He often came down and asked her questions. He could be seen holding one of the twins at the dinner table while doing his homework. Emma loved her boys but she couldn’t wait till Killian went back to work so she could have some alone time with her babies. She would miss Killian but she couldn’t wait for one on one with the twins or one on two with them.

The babies' first birthday rolled around a lot faster than anyone had expected. The girls still had dark hair and bright blue eyes they Faith had her father’s pointed ears and Emma dubbed her little elf. They were two very healthy loving toddlers who were constantly on the move. Emma and Killian learned that nothing was safe when in the direct eyesight of the babies. Hope, who been walking for a month had attempted to flush Henry’s cellphone, more than once. Faith had learned to run sooner than walking at least her parents had felt it was a true statement. She often took off running at diaper changing, naked. Last week one of the girls had broken a vase that Emma’s former boss had given her and Killian for a wedding present. It was very expensive and very ugly and completely in the babies' reach. It was a strong reminder that they had toddlers and it was time to baby proof the house. Emma loved her girls and would pass up the chance to own fifty expensive vases just to have a minute to snuggle her babies.


	3. 3

Three years passed the girls had just celebrated their 4th birthday Emma and Killian had a son, eleven month old Keegan David Jones. Keegan too had dark hair but instead of Killian’s bright blue eyes he had a calmer blue that Killian claimed he got from his brother Liam.

Killian walked in the door and caught two dark hired bombshells running toward him. He kissed each of them into fits of giggles then released them. He walked into the kitchen where Emma was preparing grilled cheese sandwiches and Spaghetti o’s for the kids. He wrapped his arms around Emma from behind and kissed her cheek then nuzzled her hair away from her neck and nibbled she sighed, tilting her head to give him more access. 

“Hello Beautiful, “Killian murmured into Emma’s mouth as she turned her head to meet his lips.

“Hello to you too,” She smiled against his lips as Keegan banged his sippy cup on the highchair tray obviously expressing his feelings of being neglected.

“It looks like someone is trying to say hi to his daddy.” Emma murmured. She turned back to the stove and began dishing food into bowls and putting sandwiches on plates.

Killian went to the high chair and plucked the boy right up and cuddled him the baby smacked Killian in the shoulder with his sippy cup. Killian pulled the mail out of his back pocket and handed it to his wife. She stepped away from the stove and sorted through it. A large orange envelope with fancy print caught her eye. She opened to reveal an invitation:

Your family is invited to a  
Freakishly fun Halloween Party  
October 29  
Granny’s Dinner Main Street  
Storybrooke, Maine

 

“Killian, where did this invitation come from?” She asked holding up the invitation.

“Jefferson. The guy I’m building the boat for, he gave it to me. He told me to bring the family that it’s going to be fun.” Killian tossed Keegan in the air and caught him easily. It was a game that always made Emma nervous. “I think we should go, luv.”

“Go where?” Henry asked stepping into the kitchen one twin wrapped around each calf of his leg.

“Your dad got an invitation to a Halloween Party in Storybrooke next weekend. He thinks we should go. I think it’s a little suspicious.”

“Can we go too?” Hope and faith asked in perfect unison. Henry shuddered. 

“It creeps me out when you guys do that.” They smiled wickedly at him and he pretended to chase them.

“Henry you have watched too many Stephen king movies.” Killian laughed at him. Keegan noticed Henry unoccupied and quickly shifted his affection to his big brother. No one stood a chance when Henry was in the room.

“When they do that twin thing it’s straight out of the shinning. “ Henry insisted taking Keegan and balancing him on his hip.

“Well if they show up in the hallway in the middle of the night let us know. We’ll hire the Exorcist.”

“Gee, thanks mom.” Henry rolled his eyes and made a face at Emma and Keegan laughed it was a loud full belly laugh that caused the adults to laugh. “Little bro and I are going to go play candy land with the creepy twins.”

“Don’t call your sisters creepy. You jerk.” Emma yelled back at him. 

“Don’t call our son a jerk, Jerk” Killian told Emma leaning in for another kiss.

 

That evening Henry sat at the coffee table in the family room with a twin on either side playing candy land. They were talking about Halloween costumes and the girls popped up with,” We want to be Snow White.”

Henry shuddered. “You guys know that creeps me out right? That’s why you keep doing it…”

Faith looked at Hope and she looked back at faith then they both looked at Henry,” What?” they asked then giggled. 

“What are you going to be for the Halloween party Henry?” Faith asked.

“Will you be our Prince charming?” Hope asked.

“Aww that would be so cute." Emma said from the couch where she sat snuggling a sleeping Keegan. Killian was as always by her side arm draped over the back of the couch, fingers tangling in her hair. Henry smiled over at her.

“Um, as adorable as that sounds I want to be something exciting. What about Robin Hood?”

“But who will be our Prince Charming?’ Faith cried. 

Killian walked over to his daughter and rubbed his beard on her cheek, “I’ll always be your prince charming my little luv. “

Hope ran over and threw herself at her father,”Yay Prince Daddy!” 

“What am I going to be girls?” Emma asked from the couch. 

Faith carefully climbed up beside her mommy and rested her head on Emma’s arm. She ran a finger over the sleeping baby’s hair then said “Kee can be Tic Toc Croc from Tinkerbell. Him’s my favorite.”

“Him is huh?” Emma asked loving the cuddles from her baby girl. Faith nodded. Emma bent her head and kissed the top of Faith’s. Hope climbed up beside her sister and they immediately joined hands. Emma wondered if it was a twin thing or a sister thing. She knew her girls were very close. Faith born second always told her it had been lonely in her mommy’s tummy without Hopie.

“You could be Tinkerbell, Mommy.“ Hope suggested. Emma glanced up at Killian and saw the gleam in his eye as he imagined her as Tinkerbell he met her eyes and grinned. “If I’m Tinkerbell maybe Daddy should Captain Hook.” 

“No, Prince Charming!” Both girls said with a pout. Killian grinned at Henry then looked at Emma.

"Captain Hook is a meanie and I hate him." faith pouted

“Prince Charming it is.”

The next weekend was the Halloween party and Emma had booked a suit of rooms at the Inn in town. The girls were excited to be going on a trip. Emma loaded everyone into the bright yellow Minivan Killian had bought her after the twins were born. Henry had pretty much taken over the bug, which made Emma sad that her oldest baby was old enough to drive. She missed her big but knew with four kids the bug was impractical now. She put Keegan in the care seat next to Henry and put the diaper bag full of bottles and sippy cups next to him. She made sure the girls had plenty of toys snacks and books to read for the long drive. Storybrooke a town Emma had never heard of until last week was exactly two hours and fifteen minutes away by car. They would stop at the inn and unpack and get costumes on then they would head to the party. 

Emma stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a short tight green dress and sparkly fishnet pantyhose and green stilettos. Killian loved her in stilettos; they had conceived Keegan while she wore nothing but stilettos. She pulled her hair in a tight bun on top of her head and clipped it with a flower. Emma stepped out into the common room of the suite and laughed at Killian’s face. His mouth dropped open and he looked so shocked she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Faith saw her next and ran over,” Mommy you look like Tinkerbell.”

Hope not to be outdone by her sister said, “Mommy why you have no wings?”

Emma bent down and picked up a pair of white sparkly wings. “They’re right here, honey.”

For the first time Emma noticed that the kids and Killian were dressed. “Well you guys work fast. I’ll just Keegan in his costume and we can go to the party.” 

She admired Faith and Hope both dressed as the favorite princess, Snow white. Faith had the traditional yellow and blue dress and a red a cape with her black hair complemented the costume perfectly. Emma straitened the red bow she wore in her hair. Hope had chosen a sparkly poofy yellow skirted dress with apples printed on the bottom her dress also sported a cape in red. They looked so much alike if it weren’t the fact that faith’s eyes had a hint of green in them they would be hard to tell them apart. Henry had once marked their feet with first initials when they were infants. The girls were the spitting image of their father but had Emma’s freckles and the shape of her eyes. Faith and her pointy tip ears and Hope and her adorably sweet smile that always made you wonder what she up to. She added a dash of bright red lipstick to both girls’ lips and silver sparkle powder to their eye lids and cheeks claiming it was a party they had to look their best.

“Party, party, party.” Faith danced around the room and Hope joined her. Keegan sat up on the floor by the couch and clapped his hands at his sisters’ antics. Emma scooped him up and set him on the bed to change his diaper and get him into his costume. Emma set him clothed back down on the floor where Faith and Hope sat down and played with him.  
Killian noticed Emma looking around, “Henry already went down with my permission.” She stood back to admire him. He was dressed in purple tights and a white billowy shirt and a red cape. He had a matching red hat with purple feather in it lying on the couch. 

“Prince Charming becomes you, my lover.” She purred in his ear. After a quick glance to be sure the girls were occupied she grabbed his crotch and gave a playful squeeze. He pulled away from her teasingly, and then pulled her close for a kiss. Faith looked over as they broke away.

“Were you just kissing Tinkerbell?”   
Properly chastised Killian lowered his head. “My apologies sweet princess, Tinkerbell was sad so I gave her a kiss to make her feel better.”

Faith seemed to take his excuse and smiled happily returning to her brother. Emma turned to Killian and smiled against his kiss. “I do feel better, thank you kind sir.” She turned to gather kids up and Killian smacked her butt. She jumped up and grabbed her butt and glared at him. He just smiled wolfishly. 

Walking to the gate in front of the diner Killian read a sign to the girls that said pull to ring bell. Faith and Hope both pulled the rope and squealed when the loud ding dong played. The door slowly creaked open and a man with bright red hair and a hump on his back slowly limped to the gate and opened for them the outdoor seating area was filled with jack o lanterns and fog machines to create an eerie display. “Good evening, my name is Igor. My master is pleased you could make it,” he told the girls. He reached out and clucked Keegan under the chin causing the baby to laugh and kick his legs against Emma’s side.

Hope spoke up tugging on the man’s torn coat “My name is Hope and this is my twin sister best friend Faith. And this is our mommy and daddy and baby brother Keegan. We’re four, almost five and Keegan is almost one. He can’t walk yet.”

“Or eat candy.” Faith added. “But our other brother Henry likes candy. “

“He’s a big kid.” Hope told him.

“Igor “ was completely charmed by the twins and taking one tiny hand in each of his he lead them in Emma, Keegan and Killian followed. 

As soon as they stepped into the building they heard music playing. People were standing around talking and laughing they were met by a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she was dressed as Glenda the good witch from The Wizard of Oz Bright Pink dress and star shaped wand. She bent down to the girls and smiled, “Snow White is my favorite princess and you girls are the prettiest princesses I have ever seen.” She held out her hand with a flourish producing two small sparkling wands that had been hidden behind her back. She stood and smiled at the family. 

Emma had a flash of the woman hugging her when she paused and for a moment, but as soon as it came it was gone and Emma shook it off as nothing. She held her hand out and smiled. “I’m Emma and this is my husband Killian, three of our four children, Faith,” Faith dipped to a dramatic curtsy and the woman laughed indulgently. “Hope,” Hope too dipped into a curtsy and smiled. 

Killian plucked the baby from his mother’s arms so Emma could shift the diaper bag on her shoulder. “This is Keegan.” ‘Glenda’ held a hand out to the baby and he looked at it then laughed burying his head in Killian’s shoulder.

Glenda found the family quite charming; she escorted them to an empty booth in the corner that was large enough for them. Emma looked all over and couldn’t find Henry. She was beginning to worry when Glenda looked at Emma and smiled, “I’m Mary Margaret Nolan, and It’s so nice you could make it, we don’t get many visitors in Storybrooke.”   
Emma explained the invitation and Mary Margaret knew exactly who Jefferson was and pointed him out he was dressed as a mummy and hiding in the corner waiting to pounce on a group of teenagers Emma saw Henry bow and all among the group and visibly relaxed. Both women laughed as the teens squealed when Jefferson aka the mummy reached out to grab one of them. Killian had passed Keegan off to Emma to go order some drinks for the family. When he returned the girls insisted he dance with them.

“Daddy, will you dance with us?” Hope asked pulling on his hand.

“Please Daddy,” Faith asked also pulling on his hand. 

“You promised.” They said in unison. 

Killian stood apart from them and made a grand sweeping bow, tipping his hat in the process and spoke to the girls holding a hand out to each of them. “I would be honored to dance with the princesses." He led them to the dance floor and spun them in circles while they giggled. 

Emma’s heart melted when he did stuff like that. She had a good man. Killian returned to the table and Mary Margaret dashed the girls off to play pin the nose on the witch and to bob for apples. Emma felt they were in safe hands. Killian sat down beside her and smiled. 

The waitress finally came over and dropped off drinks a rum and coke for Emma, plain rum for Killian and fruit punch for the girls. The waitress smiled at Keegan and introduced herself, “I’m ruby. I guess my costume for the night is a waitress, I meant to dress up but couldn’t think of a good costume in time considered Little Red Riding Hood or a Werewolf but I just didn’t get around to it.” She glanced back at the counter as the bells dinged indicating her next order was up. “Can I get you guys some food?”  
Emma smiled and said, “How about three grilled cheese, one with onion rings and two with fries and two Bacon Cheeseburgers with fries."

Ruby wrote it down and vanished to the counter. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulders. Captain hook appeared at Emma’s side of the table and winked. “Tinkerbell,” he said with a smirk.

She smiled back “Hook.” 

He glanced at the baby in the croc suit and made a hissing sound. Keegan stared at the man dressed in a long curly black wig and when the man brought his “hook” up to shine in the lights Keegan wailed in fright. The man’s face instantly fell he took the hook off and looped it through his pants belt loop. He wore black pants a ruffled shirt and a long red coat with gold trim. He removed his wig and sat down across from the young couple. “Oh, I’m sorry little man I didn’t mean to scare you,” he was rewarded with a watery smile. He glanced at Emma and Killian, ”Hi I’m David, you met my wife Mary – Margaret earlier I believe she absconded with your twin daughters.”

“She’s great with them. They immediately fell for her.” Emma said.

“Yeah she loves kids. She’s a teacher. We have a five year old son, Neal. He’s sitting over there, the football player.” He pointed out a little boy with blonde hair and a bored expression. David and Killian began to discuss football and then all of a sudden the music changed to Monster mash and David jumped up, “Would you care to dance Tink?” Emma accepted.

Killian smiled as Ruby delivered their meals Mary Margaret came over and started a conversation with Ruby. The girls slid into the booth. They both gasped loudly as a woman passed them. She too was dressed as Snow White. Her short brown hair sported a sequined red bow on the side and she looked down at the girls and noted their costumes and smiled. 

“I believe you have the best costumes I have ever seen.” She crouched down and whispered something to the girls then stood and held out a hand to Killian. ”I’m Regina, town mayor. Thanks for coming to our gathering. I was just telling your girls here that we have the announcement of best costume soon.”

“Ah- Thanks.” Henry came dashing over and slid in the booth next to his sisters and looked at the cheeseburger and raised his eyebrow at Killian and Killian nodded. “This is my oldest son Henry.”

Henry picked up the cheeseburger and inhaled it. Killian kicked him under the table and he gave him a chastised smiled then swallowed and held out his hand “Hi I’m Henry. “ She shook his hand and gave him a very odd smile that made Killian a bit uncomfortable. She moved on quickly sending one look back at the family. 

Emma bounced back over to where Killian sat with the children. Keegan had fallen asleep in his lap. She smiled and talked to the kids as she ate her supper. The girls showed off matching rings they had won during apple bobbing. Henry talked about how they were having a Halloween dance at the fairgrounds in town tomorrow night and he really wanted to go. Mary Margaret and David strolled back over with their son in tow this time. They pulled a table over and sat to talk a young man with blue eyes and brown curly hair dressed as Wolverine came over and sat with the kids. Henry gushed over his costume as did the young boy.

The Mayor took to the microphone and stood on the counter top in her snow white costume. “I would like to announce the winners of our costume contest. The winner in the age category of birth to three years of age goes to Keegan as Tic Toc Crocodile. It’s not hard to win if you’re the only person in that category.” The crowd laughed Ruby brought a goody pumpkin filled with a bib and a smiling pumpkin sippy cup and homemade cookies. It also contained a gift certificate from Dark Star Pharmacy for fifteen dollars.  
“The winner in the category of ages 4 years to 7 years is Alexandra dressed as the adorable Pogo from 101 Dalmatians. A small girl in a Dalmatian spotted outfit and a black nose ran up to receive her prize. She too received a goody bag pumpkin. Our honorable mentions in this category go to Faith and Hope as the twin Snow Whites. I promise I didn’t pick the winners.” Everyone laughed again as if they had never heard anyone funnier. The girls ran over to receive their goody bag pumpkins as Regina announced several more winners then she announced age fifteen to adult winner was Violet, dressed as Cinderella. Regina flipped the card to read runner ups and honorable mention, “First Honorable mention goes to Henry Jones as Robin Hood. Second honorable mention goes to August Booth as Wolverine.” Ruby handed August a book of Aesop’s fables to August and A book of fairy tales to Henry.

Emma and Killian dragged two exhausted four year old’s up the stairs and Henry carried all their winnings. As they tucked all four kids into bed Killian closed the door quietly. He turned to Emma and grabbed her around the waist kissing her hard. She moaned against his mouth and his hands moved up under her skirt and slapped her butt. She ripped her mouth from his and tried to run away he caught her and scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder, they were both laughing when they hit the bedroom.


End file.
